


Unsatisfied Customer

by M_Renoir



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Ambiguous team, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Spy, bottom engie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Renoir/pseuds/M_Renoir
Summary: Spy has never had any complaints, until he tried to bed the Engineer.





	Unsatisfied Customer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8bitbites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitbites/gifts).



When Spy had initially proposed this idea, he had expected everything but this. At worst, he would let the Engineer return to his comfort zone of giving rather than receiving. At best, Spy would get a refreshing change of pace after he felt their nights together had gotten a bit repetitive. If there was anything Spy hated, it was repetitiveness. But this... This was most definitely not what the Frenchman had in mind for that night. 

 

“Wait--No, not there--” Engie grunted for what felt like the umpteenth time that evening. Spy swallowed a groan of exasperation and withdrew his fingers yet again.

 

“If not there, then _where_ , laborer?” he asked through gritted teeth. “We’re going through my supply of lubricant disturbingly quickly.” There was a bottle sitting on the table, already almost half empty, next to another that was completely used.

 

“I--I’m just--Not sure, alright?” the Texan replied peevishly, crossing his arms. “I ain’t used to this! I don’t know how you do it, Spy, how this is… Comfortable at all.”

 

“All you have to do is _relax_ ,” Spy insisted. “Just relax and stop thinking about it so much. The more you think, the less you feel, and only _feeling_ will make you… Well, _feel_ good.” The assassin felt incredibly stupid having to explain in this way. Why was this so difficult for his dear laborer to understand? For all the Engineer had in intelligence, he lacked the ability to _let go_ , something that Spy probably should understand but chose not to.

 

“I’m not even particularly _large_ ,” the assassin grumbled, reaching for the lube for the umpteenth and one time. “And I believe my fingers are suitably thin and quite skilled. I don’t understand why you insist on being so difficult--”

 

“I’m not _trying_ to be difficult, it’s just hard to relax when a backstabber’s in my bed insisting that I relinquish some control--”

 

“I’m _not_ trying to tell you that,” Spy interjected crossly. “I’m just trying to enjoy a different position, and perhaps get you to do the same. Has it maybe crossed your mind that I don’t enjoy bottoming _all_ the time? As pleasant as you are as a top, I would like to have my moment now and again too.” Engie opened his mouth to interrupt but Spy silenced him with a glare. “Frottage and fellatio don’t count. Don’t interrupt me. As I was saying,” he continued as he poured another generous amount of lube, warming it up between his fingers, “I would like to share the experience, yes? Let you understand a little of how I feel? It won’t be the same, obviously, but…” Spy couldn’t suppress the sigh that rose up in his throat. “Look, laborer, you are by far the _first_ to resist my charm for this long. I have never left anyone unsatisfied.” Engie didn’t say anything, only raising an eyebrow. “I swear on it. Let’s try one more time.” The Texan rolled his eyes as well and lay back, taking a deep, relaxing breath that didn’t seem to relax him one bit. Spy watched his lover with a critical eye for a moment before deciding.

 

“Turn on your front,” he instructed. “With your back to me.”

 

“Never thought I’d see the day,” Engie grumbled, obligingly turning so his back faced Spy. When he moved, the sheets beneath him bunched up in a few places. He wiggled slightly to get comfortable, wrapping his arms around the pillow and burying his face in it.

 

“I’m going to put a finger in now,” Spy said, perhaps a bit more matter-of-factly than was sexy. At this point, he almost wanted to back out, but… He knew that Engineer may not even let him. His lover had a very long stubborn streak, coupled by Spy’s own determination to finally be able to ravish his lover… It was just yet another hurdle in the path, he ultimately decided.

 

Slowly, he pressed his middle finger against the tight pucker of Engie’s entrance, rubbing the pad of his finger against it briefly before pushing deeper inside. Engie just sighed and wiggled some more. This was no good at all. The assassin pressed in more, making sure to move slowly and deliberately. This was how he remembered Engie liked to treat him. Slowly, deliberately… Almost sweetly. If anything, he assumed that this would be how Engie would want to be treated. Gently, almost.

 

“Are you ready for another finger?” he asked, slowly rubbing his finger in a circle inside his lover. A grunt was the only response, which Spy took as a ‘yes’. He worked in another finger, opting to pour a tiny bit more lube onto his fingers. Not warmed, the cool liquid seeped against Engineer, eliciting a faint hiss. Spy’s eyebrows shot up and disappeared into his mask. So far, he had been trying to make sure everything was comfortable. This was the first indication he had that Engineer was beginning to enjoy what was happening. Encouraged, he pressed his second finger in, scissoring them slightly. Engie was so warm inside, pulsing slightly but far too stiff. Spy frowned again, moving onto the third finger without asking this time, only quietly prompting Engie to breathe and relax.

 

This time, as soon as he was settled, he started moving a little more quickly than he had the past few times. Spy needed to test this theory, see if he was correct after all. Perhaps his dainty southern belle was not quite so tame after all. A grunt escaped Engie’s lips, partially muffled by the pillow. Good. He was finally, _finally_ making some progress. But this was far as Engie had gone, ever. Soft grunts and hisses, never anything concrete for Spy to work off of.

 

The assassin curled his fingers each time, slowly probing the warm walls of the Engineer, trying to find where that sweet spot was. If he could just brush against it, he would know what to aim for. It was only after a few agonizingly long minutes of this when the Texan finally hummed slightly and moved his hips back, pressing against the Spy.

 

“Ah--There--” he murmured, eyes closed. “There…” Now greatly encouraged, Spy moved a bit faster, only pausing to make sure his fingers were still slick enough to be comfortable. Since they had reached this point several times now, it was noticeably easier to work Engie open than it had been initially. That was an ordeal he did not want to have to repeat. 

 

“Ready?” the assassin asked, pulling his fingers back slightly.

 

“Much as I ever will be,” came a drawling reply. Spy rolled his eyes, knowing his lover wouldn’t see it anyway.

 

“Very well. Stay as relaxed as you can.” He removed his fingers and began to lube himself up, wrapping his fingers around his length and pumping a few times. That, coupled with the thought of being buried hilt deep in his lover were enough to get him aroused enough to start. Spy positioned himself behind Engie, steadying himself with one hand while placing the other on the Texan’s hip. He pressed in slowly. Most satisfyingly, at least to Spy, was the slight resistance that met the head of his length before he sank in, perhaps a little more quickly than he personally felt was safe. A soft moan escaped his lips, nearly masking the rather strained sound that the Engineer hid in the pillow. Now that Spy had begun, it was a little difficult to continue holding back. He did try, of course, since the last thing he wanted was to overwhelm Engie.

 

A bead of sweat rolled down the nape of Spy’s neck. The assassin slowly pulled back, wondering if the sound he heard earlier was real or imagined. Perhaps he would try again… He thrust his hips forward in a similar manner and heard a louder groan this time. Was… Was this finally working? Perhaps he didn’t have to hold back as much as he had initially thought. Spy started to move a little more quickly, slowly setting a decent pace. Nothing too quick or hard, but not quite as snail-like as he was before. With each thrust, he felt a little tingle, slowly adding to the heat building somewhere in his abdomen. It felt incredible, to be sheathed in his partner like this, forgetting about the many many troubles he had gone through to get to this point.

 

Soon, another moan stuttered from Engie’s lips, the Texan raising his hips slightly to meet Spy’s. An electric jolt, stronger than the slowly building heat, prickled down the assassin’s spine, eliciting a louder moan from the masked man. He picked up the pace just slightly, both hands firmly gripping Engie’s hips. His breaths now came in short huffs, matching in pace with the way his hips pressed forward.

 

“Spy--” Engie’s voice suddenly cut through the relative quiet. “Spy--Please--There--” Spy thrust in a little harder, at the angle he just hit. A sharper cry escaped his lover, followed by a low groan of pleasure. “That’s--That’s right darlin’...”

 

_Finally_.

 

Digging in his fingers just a little more, Spy began to set a more punishing pace, his hips moving slightly more irregularly as he neared his own climax. The friction and heat was starting to become too much for him. He barely noticed when Engie reached to touch his own dripping cock. He wasn’t sure who at this point was moaning louder, himself or his lover. Spy had always known that he was rather vocal in bed. It was simply how he was. But Engineer had always been quiet, even when he was enjoying himself, but the sounds that the Texan was making now… They were intoxicating, and Spy wanted even more.

 

Growling under his breath, Spy gripped Engineer’s hips hard enough to bruise and angled his hips slightly. This earned him a soft gasp, followed by a louder moan as Engie started moving his hips in tandem, pressing back against Spy when the assassin thrust forward. The heat that had been pooling in his stomach was building and building. Their movements became slightly out of sync as they both neared their limits.

 

“Dell-- _Dell_ \--” Spy cried, his voice raising as he neared his climax. His thrusts became much less controlled, stuttering slightly as he tried to maintain the pace he had set earlier.

 

“Spy…” Engineer moaned his lover’s title almost wantonly, louder than Spy ever remembered him being. “Spy--Spy! Ah--Spy, I’m--!”

 

The Texan came first, spilling into his own hand as he clenched down hard on Spy, who grunted and jerked slightly. Blinding white filled the assassin’s vision as he came, pumping erratically into his lover’s ass. Euphoria flooded all of Spy’s senses as his whole body tingled, the assassin bending over his lover with a wordless moan, his hips jerking a few times as they rode out the aftershocks together.

 

Their movements soon slowed, their panting breaths soon becoming the only sound in the room. After a golden eternity, Spy slowly slid out, flopping down next to Engie with a soft groan.

 

“... How was I, petit?” he asked, voice low and husky with exhaustion.

 

“Mm… Perfect…” Engie replied after a thoughtful pause. He turned slightly to face his lover and leaned in for a sweet kiss. “I didn’t think it’d feel like this…” Spy smiled against Engie’s lips, gently brushing the back of his hand over the Texan’s cheek.

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” the Frenchman replied drowsily. “I… Certainly did.” He kissed the shorter man on the forehead and settled against him, closing his eyes with a contented sigh.

 

“Perhaps… Uh… We could… Try this again, sometime?” a quiet voice murmured almost sheepishly from beneath Spy’s chin. “I mean--If you want to.”

 

The assassin hid a smug smile. “Bien sur, laborer. I would never leave an unsatisfied customer.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally entirely sparked by a conversation 8bitbites and i had about slashed tires (sniper/spy/engie), in which we discussed how Sniper has a nice dick but has no idea what to do with it, while Engie has a nice dick AND knows what to do with it. But then, I was like "what if he doesn't know how to bottom?" and... Well, this was spawned. 
> 
> Plus, for some reason, no one likes bottom!engie? I don't know why this is, he's probably the cutest bottom (or maybe that's just me). Spy can totally top this demanding, picky, overthinking man due to sheer experience.


End file.
